Rising Storm 2: Vietnam
| producer = | writer = | programmer = | composer = | engine = Unreal Engine 3Rising Storm 2: Vietnam Update! January 13, 2016 | platforms = Microsoft Windows | released = May 30, 2017 | genre =Tactical shooter, first-person shooter | modes = Multiplayer }} Rising Storm 2: Vietnam is a tactical first-person shooter video game developed by Antimatter Games and Tripwire Interactive and is co-published by Tripwire Interactive and Iceberg Interactive.Iceberg Interactive and Tripwire Interactive extend co-operation for Rising Storm 2: Vietnam (PC) February 23, 2017 It is a direct sequel to 2013's Rising Storm and is set during the Vietnam War, placing emphasis on asymmetric gameplay.Crouch-Run Through The Jungle: Rising Storm 2 Vietnam June 17, 2015 The game was released worldwide for Microsoft Windows through digital distribution platform Steam on May 30, 2017. Gameplay Like its predecessors in the series, Rising Storm 2: Vietnam is a tactical first-person shooter that emphasizes large-scale teamwork with realistic mechanics and combat. The game is set in the period of the Vietnam War conflict and many of the locations are based on historic battles. Players can make use of era-specific weapons, including automatic and semi-automatic rifles, artillery, flamethrowers and machine guns. For the first time in the franchise, players are able to take control of airborne vehicles, including attack, reconnaissance and transport helicopters. Weapon and character customization mark their debuts in Rising Storm 2: Vietnam, allowing a wide array of weapon and munition varieties and a large amount of head, upper and lower body and skin customization. A retooled squad system allows a player to create and customize a squad. Rewards towards working closer with your squad are meant to ensure better team cohesion. Multiplayer maps are larger than before and have a greater vertical dynamic. The maps are based on real locations in Vietnam during the war and come in three themes; jungle, rural and urban. The game launched with eight maps and three modes, which include Territories, Supremacy and Skirmish. Rising Storm 2: Vietnam s multiplayer pits up to 64 players against one another from either the South or the North in the Vietnam War conflict. Each faction features unique abilities and options to reflect upon the asymmetrical nature of the game. Players can choose between the National Liberation Front (NLF/VC) and the North Vietnamese Army (PAVN/NVA), against the United States Army, United States Marine Corps the Australian Army and the ARVN.Rising Storm 2: Vietnam Website March 24, 2017 Multiplayer modes At launch, Rising Storm 2: Vietnam offers the franchise's classic Territories mode, as well as two new modes; *'Territories': One of the standard two-round game modes in the series. In order to win, the attacking team must capture all of the objectives on the map before the round ends. The defenders win a round if they can hold on to their besieged objectives long enough to break the assault and successfully enter lockdown. Additionally, one or both teams can enter sudden death if their reinforcement tickets have been depleted which disables respawning. The last team standing wins. A team can win the game by tie breaker if they have a higher overall score. *'Supremacy': A new mode featured in the franchise. Teams capture objectives across the map, earning points based on the number of objectives they hold. A team wins the game if they achieve a greater score. Sudden death and tie breaker are also applied. *'Skirmish': A different take on Supremacy with up to five rounds and featuring smaller maps for official 8 versus 8 player teams. Players must seize all objectives on the map and deplete the enemy's spawn tickets within the timer. Taking over an objective will replenish spawns. Classes Rising Storm 2: Vietnam s multiplayer offers a total of thirteen classes known as Roles. The majority of these have essentially similar purposes for both the Northern and Southern sides but may vary in name and loadout. All Roles come equipped with handguns with the exceptions being the Grunt/Rifleman/Guerilla, Combat Engineer/Sapper, Radiomen and RPG troops. However, this can be negated if the player is additionally a Squad Leader. Pilots are exclusive to the South. Basic Roles: * Grunt: The basic infantry class, they come equipped with assault rifles, battle rifles, bolt-action rifles and hand grenades and are the mainstay of any faction, allowing themselves to be flexible and versatile. It is the only role without a player limit that can be simultaneously occupied by an entire team. The PAVN and NLF variants are called Rifleman and Guerilla respectively and carry a single punji trap kit. * Pointman: Acting as a team's frontal assault unit, their main task is to provide advancing cover and to spot and disarm enemy traps. They come equipped with smoke grenades, shotguns and submachine guns. More experienced players can use the Pointman as an infiltrator to root out enemy tunnels and ambush squads using Claymore mines. The NLF and PAVN variant is called the Scout and carries tripwire kits instead of Claymore mines. * Machine Gunner: This infantry support class makes use of light and general-purpose machine guns and hand grenades. They use their heavy weaponry to provide the team with a barrage of bullets. Other Roles can resupply the Machine Gunner with ammunition if needed. Machine Gunners need to be mindful of their weapon as excessive fire may overheat them. * Marksman: The quintessential sniper uses semi-automatic and bolt action sniper rifles to take out crucial targets. This class excels at long range engagements and is used most effectively if the player stays on the move. Also known as the Sniper for the PAVN and NLF factions, they can fortify their positions with the use of tripwires whereas the Southern Marksman can use Claymore mines. Specialist Roles: * Combat Engineer: This versatile Southern class is used to dislodge strongly fortified positions and bunkers using C-4 charges. Their main armaments are shotguns and submachine guns and they also carry M34 white phosphorus grenades, a more aggressive smoke screen utility with the added effect of causing burns to anyone that comes in contact with the smoke. The Combat Engineer can also specialize in using the dreaded flamethrower. A Combat Engineer equipped with the flamethrower is considered a high-priority target and particularly devastating to both the enemy and their own team if handled without care. * Sapper: The Northern Sapper is a defensive class specializing in covering a wide area with land mines. Given the nature of their limited offensive capabilities, Sappers are intended to be used with stealth in mind and to booby trap common enemy routes and important or forfeit territory. * Grenadier: Another versatile class to support the Southern forces is the Grenadier, using the M79 grenade launcher. Their main specialty is the ability to carry either a focused or mixed variety of munitions for their weapon including smoke grenades, buckshot and high explosive grenades. The Grenadier is best used moving with a cohesive squad to take out priority targets or fortified enemies from afar and to provide additional smoke screens. * RPG Trooper: This Northern specialist class is the primary anti-air ground unit using rocket-propelled grenades. They are also useful for taking out clustered and dug-in enemy positions. RPG Troopers are additionally equipped with shotguns and rifles. They are a potential hazard for themselves and teammates considering the backblast of their weapon. Advanced Roles: * Commander: A crucial unit, the Commander leads the team and oversees the battle by assigning squads, calling in fire support and reconnaissance. The Northern and Southern Commander abilities reflect one another in most ways with the exception of the South being able to call in napalm airstrikes and AC-47 gunships, while the North can counter these with SAM defenses. In addition, the Northern Commander has the ability to increase reinforcement speed and use undetectable scouts whereas the South requires a recon plane which is susceptible to attack. This class comes equipped with binoculars, assault rifles, battle rifles, submachine guns, smoke grenades and signal smoke grenades if the player is Southern. * Squad Leader: Every Role with the exception of Commanders and Pilots can be promoted to Squad Leader, allowing them to become mobile spawn units. Squad Leaders come equipped with additional binoculars and handguns. Southern Squad Leaders have additional signal smoke grenades. The Squad Leader issues squad orders and provides the Commander with map targets. The Northern Squad Leader can build spawn points in the form of tunnels using a mattock whereas the Southern Squad Leader simply needs to be alive in order for their squad members to deploy on their position. * Radioman: This class serves as a mobile radio for the Commander and can use assault rifles, battle rifles, submachine guns and smoke grenades. An effective Radioman essentially releases the Commander from being stationed at designated radios, allowing them to stay on the move with the team. Vehicular Roles: * Transport Pilot: Players in this Role are limited to piloting the UH-1 Huey and can be assigned to a squad, allowing players to spawn in them. The Huey is tasked with quickly picking up and dropping off their teammates in crucial areas and comes armed with two mounted machine guns. * Combat Pilot: This Role limits itself to the AH-1 Cobra attack helicopter and the OH-6 Cayuse observation helicopter, also known as Loach. Also, with the addition of the Bushranger update combat pilots can now fly the Bell UH-1H Iroquois dubbed the “Bushranger” for the Australian Forces. Both vehicles have room for two players. A Commander can use the Loach's on-board radio for support. Development Rising Storm 2: Vietnam was announced at the Electronic Entertainment Expo 2015 , alongside an announcement trailer.Rising Storm 2: Vietnam goes to the most popular war June 16, 2015 It was being developed by Antimatter Games, the studio founded by the team who made the first Rising Storm. The game features several new innovations to the franchise including stealth, tunneling and player-controlled aircraft made up of military helicopters.Hands-on with Rising Storm 2: Vietnam's helicopters, tunnels, and guns August 30, 2016 Players will also be able to earn cosmetics as they level up to customize their soldiers for each faction.Rising Storm 2 Closed Beta Brings Character Customization November 21, 2016 Rising Storm 2: Vietnam went into open beta from May 19 to May 22, 2017 and was officially released for the PC using the software distribution platform Steam on May 30, 2017.Rising Storm 2: Vietnam officially goes into action on May 30th, celebrates announcement with open beta May 19, 2017''Wake up and smell and smell the napalm: Rising Storm 2: Vietnam out today on the Steam Store.'' May 30, 2017 Music Chris Rickwood and Lennie Moore have returned to score the soundtrack for Rising Storm 2: Vietnam. They were previously employed by Tripwire Interactive to compose the music for 2013's Red Orchestra: Rising Storm.Chris Rickwood's Portfolio Retrieved May 31, 2017''Lennie Moore's Portfolio'' Retrieved May 31, 2017 Tripwire also licensed the Vietnam era song Run Through the Jungle by Creedence Clearwater Revival. Downloadable content Users were able to pre-purchase the Digital Deluxe edition of the game from April 27 to May 30, 2017. The Digital Deluxe comes with two exclusive camouflage boonie hats and the official soundtrack.Rising Storm 2 - Pre-Purchase Special Now Live! April 27, 2017 On September 2, 2017 Tripwire announced that a DLC adding Australian forces was in the works, with an anticipated release date at the end of the year. http://www.pcgamer.com/rising-storm-2-anzac-update-will-add-new-guns-new-maps-and-a-new-chopper/ October 1, 2017 On November 27, 2017 The "Pulling Rank" Cosmetic DLC was added to the game, Adding new cosmetic items only available to purchasers, and an early unlock. Two new uniforms, 2 hats and 1 facial decoration were added. Reception Critical reception | GameRev = | PCGUS = 85/100 | rev1 = Attack of the Fanboy | rev1Score = }} Rising Storm 2: Vietnam received generally favorable reviews, according to video game review aggregator Metacritic. See also *List of Vietnam War games References External links * Official website Category:2017 video games Category:Cooperative video games Category:Multiplayer online games Category:Video games set in Vietnam Category:Vietnam War video games Category:Tactical shooter video games Category:Unreal Engine games Category:Video games about the United States Marine Corps Category:Video games developed in the United States Category:Video games developed in the United Kingdom Category:Steam Workshop games Category:Windows games Category:Windows-only games Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games